Sun Bear
The sun bear, Ursus malayanus, sometimes known as the honey bear, is a bear found primarily in the tropical rainforests of Southeast Asia. Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) The sun bear is an animal available for adoption in Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) via download on the Xbox Game Store, sponsored by the company Chef Boyardee. It lives in the tropical rainforest and has no entry in the Zoopedia. The sun bear is exclusive to the Xbox One. Zoopedia The sun bear is the smallest animal in the bear family with a length of 1.2-1.5 meters; It is also one of the most difficult bears to catch a glimpse of when it lives in remote forests in Southeast Asia. It has white or gold colored spots and thick, black hair that protects it when in dense foliage and rainstorms. Unknown, but the propagation area decreases drastically due to poaching and habitat destruction. Fun Facts #The sun bear is the smallest animal in the bear family weighing only 325 grams at birth, which is less than one-tenth of the average weight of newborns! #The weaning period for sloth bear cubs is four months, but they sometimes stay with the mother for over two years. You have seen mothers holding the kids in their arms as they stand up on their hind legs. It's unusual among bears! #The sun bear is also called honey bear, a name given to it by the golden or white crescent shaped on the stomach. Folktron says that the spot represents the rising sun. #The sun bear licks honey from hives with its tongue, which grows up to almost 250 cm long! #The Malay name for the sun bear means "the one who likes to sit high up". The sun bear is an excellent climber who builds resting places of broken branches up among the trees! Description The sun bear is native to the jungles of Bangledesh, Myanmar, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam, Southern China, Peninsular Malaysia, and the islands of Sumatra and Borneo. The sun bear is 120-150 cm (47-60 in) long, making it the smallest member in the bear family. Despite its small size, the sun bear possesses a very long, slender tongue, ranging from 8 to 10 inches (20-25 cm) in length. The bear uses it to extract honey from beehives. Unlike other bears, the sun bear's fur is short and sleek. This adaptation is probably due to the lowland climates it inhabits. Dark black or brown-black fur covers its body, except on the chest, where there is a pale orange-yellow marking. Similar colored fur can be found around the muzzle and the eyes. These distinctive markings give the sun bear its name.The diet of the sun bear consists mainly of invertebrates and fruits but they will eat a wide variety of foods including small vertebrates, such as lizards, birds, and turtles, eggs, the young tips of palm trees, nests of bees, berries, sprouts, roots, and coconuts. In fact, sun bears have been observed to eat over 100 insect species and over 50 plant species. The sun bear does not hibernate, and, as a result, it can reproduce year-round. Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Bears Category:Downloads Category:Omnivores Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) animals Category:Mammals Category:Animals